The Power of Music
by samuraifan282
Summary: It was just another day on tour for the band; Low Tide. But, being a ninja's sister will always have it's quirks, as well as perks! This is the continuation of the adventures of Alexus Hence, one of the world's most quirky singers, but still a star on the rise as she sings at night, but helps save Ninjago when it needs her most! (Reading How I met Cole's Sister is recommended!)
1. On Tour

**Hello! So, this is the sequel to How I met Cole's Sister, if you hadn't read that first, it's recommended, but not demanded, so you can continue reading if you want!**

* * *

Cole was looking at a picture. He sighed, and put it in his pocket as they walked on, heading to the Walker Junkyard. Jay noticed the black ninja's sorrow expression, and walked over to him, feeling like he should offer some words of comfort. "What's wrong, Cole?" Jay asked. Cole took his picture out again, and showed it to Jay. It was a picture of the black ninja himself, and his younger sister, Alexus. Jay nodded in understanding; Cole missed his sister.

**Meanwhile on the Low Tide tour bus...**

Alexus was lying on her top bunk bed on the bus, staring at a picture. She sighed, which turned into a yelp as the bus took a sudden turn, and since she was on the top bunk; she fell off the bed. A hand offered help, and Alexus accepted it. "What's wrong, Alexus?" asked Dawn Kirkland, the guitar player, and one of Alexus' best friends. "Um, I'm just nervous about performing tomorrow," Alexus lied.

"Right, now what's the real reason?" Dawn asked. Alexus sighed, and pulled out the picture. It was of the band leader herself, and her brother, Cole. "I guess I miss Cole. I haven't seen him a year and a half!" Alexus said. Dawn gave Alexus a sad grin. "Don't worry, we'll be in New Ninjago City tomorrow! The school shouldn't be too far from there!" Dawn said. Alexus' expression brightened up.

"That's right! I'll surprise him, and the students! His next lesson probably doesn't include a flash mob!" Alexus said, mischievously. "It's never good when you get that glint in your eye, well, never good for Cole at least," Dawn said.

* * *

Soon, night fell, and Alexus was having a hard time falling asleep. But soon, sleep did find her at last. She dreamt about moving down a dark corridor, heading towards a door. She stretched her hand out, and her fingers were inches from the knob when she felt like she was falling! She opened her eyes as she fell on the floor of the bus when they came to a sudden stop.

"We can't be there already," Oliver Brewer, the bass player moaned as he sat up from his bed. Suddenly, they heard the bus door open, and Alexus quickly stood up, and pushed her glasses onto her face, and looked forward as a robot came aboard. "Oh no, another fan sent a robot after us again!" Alexus said. But this robot was different. This one had red eyes, and it started to scan Alexus as she stared at it wildly.

When it was finished, it said, "Alexus Hence: sister to the black ninja, lead vocals of the band: Low Tide." Alexus was getting a bad feeling about this. "Where is the golden ninja?" it asked, stepping forward. Everyone looked at Alexus, and she only had a panicked look on her face at the advancing robot. It repeated its question, and Alexus was too scared for words; just shook her head in response. "Where are the techno blades?" the robot asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Alexus exclaimed, but it still walked forward, slowly. "Threat detected, must take in for leader to decide fate," it said in a monotone voice. The band got up from their beds, and stood in front of Alexus. "If you want to take Alexus, you'll have to go through us!" Harry Jones said bravely. "Thanks, Harry!" Alexus said gratefully.

The nindroid stopped, and stood in front of Harry, who was slightly shorter than the robot. Harry swung his fist at the robot, but it caught his fist, and picked him up by the front of Harry's shirt. With ease, the nindroid threw Harry across the bus, where he hit the opposite wall. The nindroid looked at the rest of the band, who stared at it in horror. Alexus gulped, and moved in front of the band. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, whatever you're looking for, you're not going to find it here!" Alexus said firmly.

The nindroid made to punch her, but she ducked, and kicked the nindroid in the chest. Having a brother for a ninja can teach you a few things. "I will fight if I have to!" she shouted, taking a battle stance. The nindroid pushed a button on the side of its head, and five seconds later, more robots broke through the windows, and one stepped up. "Alexus Hence, sister to a ninja," it said. This one didn't have a robotic, monotone voice, but a cold, raspy voice with a metallic timbre.

"I would like to assume you are the leader of this new model of machinery?" she asked formally. "You are either smart or observant for a pathetic human," the leader said. "I'm not pathetic, and you're an overgrown toaster," she said slyly. The lead robot swung it's fist at her, but she ducked again, but when she made to kick it, it grabbed her foot, and threw her across the bus, not far from Oliver. "Your bother may be a ninja, but that doesn't mean that you can take me down!" the robot said, walking over to her.

"Dawn!" Alexus called, getting back to her feet, and backing away. "Yes?" Dawn asked. "Situation: Code Silver!" Alexus called. "On it!" Dawn said, getting on her mypad. "So long, loser!" Alexus said, and suddenly, a beam was fired at her, and the other band members, transporting them outside the bus. "Run!" Alexus said, as Harry helped Oliver to his feet. Alexus started running, but five paces, she crashed into something apparently invisible, and fell into the dirt.

"Oh, I feel like I just hit the side of a car!" Alexus groaned, sitting up, and rubbing her head. "Not even close," the same raspy voice said. "How did you get here so fast?" Alexus asked, standing up. "That does not matter, what does, is that you are a fool to think that you can outrun us!" the robot said. "She might not be able to," a rough, but heroic voice called out. The next thing Alexus knew, was that a brown, miniature tornado came out of nowhere, and knocked the nindroid out of the way.

"Fancy meeting you here, sis!" Cole said, as the others appeared from behind the bus, and started attacking the nindroids. "You as well, what bring you to these neck of the woods?" Alexus asked. "Well, we we're heading to Jay's parents, but I see that we have come to a predicament," Cole said. "Which is?" Alexus asked, dodging a nindroid that was charging at them, while Cole kick it in the head. "Well, we shut down the power, and therefore, the nindroids should be shut down as well," Cole said. "Mm, yes, one could see where that would be a problem," Alexus said.

"Are you two gonna talk, or are we gonna get going?" Jay called to the two. "Sorry, I haven't seen my sister for a year and a half!" Cole said. "Yeah, and I haven't seen my parents in a while, so let's get going!" Jay said. "Fine, hold on to your hammer, tech boy," Alexus said, following the group as they laughed at her remark. "It's great to see you again, Alexus!" Nya said. "You as well," Alexus said, smiling hugely.

She gave a simple "hello" to Kai, Jay, and Zane. But Zane, he seemed absent-minded, and he was carrying a female robot. Alexus knew better than to ask, and Zane respected her for that. "So, let's be on our way, we don't know when those nindroids will come back," Cole said, breaking the small, awkward silence. "On that note, what has been happening while we were on tour?" Alexus asked. "Well, it all started with our trip to Borg Industries," Cole started. "Let me guess, technology went rogue, and tried to destroy you?" Alexus asked. "Yes, how did you know?" Kai asked. Alexus didn't answer, and said instead, "Called it!"

"Anyway, we discovered that the Overlord has returned, and he wants Lloyd, so that's why he's not here," Cole continued. "Where is he?" Alexus asked. "We don't know, but I hope he's as far away from technology as possible," Cole said. "Yeah, I knew it was a good idea to not go techno! And you all mocked me for it!" Alexus called back to her band.

"She's never gonna let this go anytime soon, is she?" Kai asked Hope. "No, she is not, but we've learned to accept it after being with her since we all first started attending Marty Oppenhimer's School of Performing Art," Hope said to him. They looked at each other, his brown eyes meeting her grayish-blue ones. "I'm Kai, by the way, Kai Smith," he said, sticking out his hand. "I'm Hope Granger," she said, smiling, and she shook his hand.

"I'm the fire ninja," he said. "I'm the drum player," she said. "Drums, interesting," Kai said, looking forward. "Fire, also interesting," Hope said, following his gaze. "That's my sister, over there," Kai said. "Her name is Nya," he continued. "Oh, I remember Alexus mentioning her a few time on tour," Hope said. "Yeah, I remember Cole mentioning Alexus never. We didn't even know he had a sister until I met her!" Kai said. Hope laughed. "That's sort of ironic because Alexus was always getting stared at because her brother is a ninja," Hope said.

"Alexus told me that she was an oddball at school, and I believed her," Kai said, laughing. "Yeah, she just has a few obsessions with some shows, mainly Harry Potter, and I am well aware that I have the same last name as one of the characters!" she stopped Kai before she could point it out. "I'm not allowed to mention it in any way?" Kai asked. "Yes, that's correct," Hope said.

"So, you're a robot?" Oliver asked Zane, who still was carrying Pixal's lifeless form; bridal style. "Yes, that is correct, and I do not care about anything negative you have to say about it, I am proud of who I am," Zane said, looking forward. "I wasn't going to make fun of you, I think that's awesome!" Oliver said. "You do?" Zane asked, looking at the dirty-blond teen. "Yeah, you seem like a really nice guy, and you just have being a robot as a perk," Oliver said. "Right, what is your name again, I'm sure Alexus befriended you for your tendency to speak encouraging words," Zane said. "I'm Oliver Brewer, I've known Alexus since we were nine, we met at the school," Oliver said.

"I'm Zane Julien, and you are nice as well, what instrument do you play in the band?" Zane asked. "I play bass, and I'm assuming you're the ice ninja?" Oliver asked. "Yes, how is it that you know that?" Zane asked. "Well, your gi is white, and that speaks for itself," Oliver said. "You are very smart and observant, I'm sure you and Alexus have a lot in common; she is rather smart, and she is observant too," Zane said, looking at the band leader, who was talking to the ninja leader still. "Yeah, we do, she's also a great song writer, and an amazing singer!" Oliver said, looking at the girl in question.

"So, your element is lightning?" Dawn was asking Jay. "Yeah, I'm also one of the fastest, and the quickest thinker!" Jay said proudly. "You're also the one who talks obsessively!" Kai called at him, and he and Hope laughed. "That's okay, Alexus is a huge talker as well, so I'm pretty use to it," Dawn said. "Great, I'm Jay Walker, and I'm aware of the irony, my parents also have a sense of humor too. I'm also the funniest," he said. "I'm Dawn Kirkland," she said, sticking out her hand, and Jay shook it. "That's my brother-in-law, talking to that girl," Dawn said, pointing at Nya and Harry. "Oh, Nya, yeah, she's amazing," Jay said, dreamily, looking at her.

He tripped on a rock, and Dawn helped him to his feet. "Not my finest moment," he said, and Dawn laughed. "That's okay, Alexus has a lot of those moments!" she said. "So, how come you stick by Alexus through this? You know that danger follows us where ever we go, right?" Jay asked. "Well, because she's my best friend, and friends stick together, no matter what!" Dawn said.

Harry was a little tongue-tied. No one, not even Oliver knew that he had a small crush on Nya, who smiled warmly at him. "So, I hear you're the keyboard player?" Nya asked. Harry swallowed, and nodded. "That's cool, but you seem a little quiet," Nya said. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little out of my mind, I mean I'm absent-minded, I mean I just haven't able to focus lately," he said quickly. "I can see that," Nya said. "I'm Harry Jones!" he said very quickly. "I'm Nya, Nya Smith," she said, sticking out her hand. Harry shook it, and his stomach fluttered a little.

"Aw, Harry's all flustered," Alexus said so only Cole could hear as she glanced at Harry; smiling.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter, tell me what you think, and how it's going! Thanks for reading this!**


	2. At the Walker's Place

**Okay, I'm so sorry for the late work, I've just been procrastinating and uninspired! I don't have much to say, except I do not own Ninjago, or Good Girl by Carrie Underwood, just my OC's!**

* * *

They walked on, moving through the desert. "How far away is Jay's parent's place?" Alexus asked, practically sleepwalking. "Not far from here!" Jay said, energetically. "How does he have so much energy, it's almost 5 in the morning!" Oliver said. "I just can't believe none of you have collapsed yet!" Cole said to the band members. "Getting there!" Alexus said. "Is that the place?" Hope asked, pointing to a point on the horizon. In the pink sky, they could see something flashing; lights it appeared to be. "Yep!" Jay said. "Finally!" Harry said, dragging his feet through the sand.

In what seemed like years later, but actually a half hour, they were walking through the entry way of a junkyard, the most interesting thing about it, was that it was scattered with the lifeless forms of nindroids! "Do you think your parents are home?" Alexus asked, anxiously, looking at the robots as they approached a trailer. "Or that they'll even be up at 5:30?" Cole asked. "Of course, they are very early risers!" Jay said. "I'm definitely _not_ a morning person!" Alexus said testedly. "It's true," Oliver said.

"Yeah."

"Ditto."

"Obviously."

"She is my sister; I should know that," Cole and the band agreed, and Alexus rolled her eyes. "Hey, I just like sleeping, my thoughts do intrigue me so!" Alexus said. "I thought you said you couldn't remember your dreams?" Hope asked. "Yes, that's what makes them intriguing!" Alexus said. Jay walked on to the door, and knocked. "Oh, I just remembered something!" Alexus said, hurriedly before taking out a black leather journal and a pencil, and opened it, before writing frantically.

The door opened, and Jay said, "Hey, Dad!" as an elderly man in overalls stood in the doorway. "Jay! How ya doin', son?' he asked, throwing his arms around Jay. "I'm doing fine dad, but we need a place to hide for a while," Jay said. "Sure, but how many people are we talking about?" Mr. Walker asked. "Um, there's the other ninja, Nya, and the band," Jay said, adding it in his head. "So, about ten people, if my math is correct," Jay continued, counting off with his fingers.

"Band? What band?" Mr. Walker asked. "Well, Cole, his sister is the lead vocalist in the band Low Tide," Jay said as if though it was an everyday thing. "Low Tide?" Mr. Walker asked incredulously, looking past his son. The heroes stepped to the side, revealing the band more. Low Tide had gained popularity faster than most bands, and most of Ninjago knew the names of each individual member by heart.

Alexus stepped forward. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Walker!" she said, sticking out her hand. He shook it energetically, and looked at the other members. "Dad, calm down, they're just a band," Jay said. "One of the bands who haven't gone crazy!" his father said. "That's debatable for Alexus," Cole muttered, and Alexus shot him a look. "It's fangirl crazy, not actual crazy, there's a difference," Alexus said.

"So, anyway, we need a way to get to Ninjago City," Jay said. "And, we need a place to hide, robots crashing a performance isn't too promising to the fans," Alexus said. "Wait, weren't you going to preform in Ninjago City today?" Cole asked. "Oh no! We left our instruments on the bus! We can't go a cappella on them now, we don't know how!" Alexus said. "Yes, that's the problem with that," Kai said, but Alexus missed the sarcasm. "Well, I'm sure that we have some instruments around here somewhere, you can use those," Mr. Walker said.

"Thank you, we'll start looking, so if you need us..." Alexus started, pointing behind her, to the mountains of junk. Without another word, she started walking towards the junk pile with the band following her. "You're not good at conversations with new people," Hope said. "Right," Alexus said, the back of her neck burning. "You're get over it, eventually," Hope said, patting her shoulder.

* * *

Later, as the days wore on, they all set to different task. Zane, Nya, and Mrs. Walker were trying to repair Pixal. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Mr. Walker were trying to repair on of the aircraft carriers so that they could get to Ninjago City, and they were looking for a part that Alexus' had forgotten the name of a long time ago! Meanwhile, the band was still looking for instruments, though had given up hope on performing at Ninjago City on the right date a long time ago.

Alexus was worried, because she was afraid of what the fans would say! Cole assured her that the people would be too worried about not having electricity than seeing them perform. It didn't make her feel much better, but it helped a little. "I found something!" Harry shouted. "A compact compress jiggley converter?" Jay asked, hopefully, coming from behind a mounting of stuff. "No, I found an old guitar, for Dawn," Harry said, taking it out. "Aw man, let me know when you find something that will get us back to the city!" Jay said, disappearing again.

"Hey, check this out!" Hope called the band over. "I found a set of drums, and a keyboard," she said, pulling out her spare sticks, "Thanks, now all we need is a bass, and a maybe a microphone, and we will be great!" Harry said, setting the keyboard up. "I think we can skip the microphone," Alexus said, as Dawn started to tune the guitar. "Hey, I think I found something!" Harry called again. "Nice find!" Oliver said, taking the bass from his best friend's hands. "This is exactly like the one I had on the bus!" Oliver said, and he started to tune his instrument. "Finally, we can perform again, but not exactly on stage," Alexus said. "I'll get my song lyrics, there's this one I've been dying to perfect!" Alexus said, walking away, and started doing her vocal exercises.

She came back five minutes later, flipping the pages of a light blue notebook. "Um, da, da, da, not quite, almost, here it is!" Alexus muttered, glancing at the individual pages, until she found the page with the lyrics, and four more with the parts the band plays. "Here," she said, handing the pages to each member. She studied the lyrics more, looking at the pitches she would sing and the tempo and the notes.

"Finally, we can perfect this song!" Hope said. "Alright, you guys got it down?" Alexus asked. "Yep, pretty much," they said, readying themselves. "Alright, from the top," Alexus said, counting down under her breath, and Dawn strumming, so that the dynamics were mezzo forte, before Alexus started singing.

_Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
what you're thinking about_

_You see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
__with your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes, and go, go, go  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low_

_Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And I heard you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like ever good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust__'  
Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's low  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, he's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

The music stopped, and Alexus breath out. "We did it!" she said, high-fiving the closest member, Dawn. "That was amazing!" Cole said, clapping with the others, who had come to hear the song. "See son, that is why they are one of my favorite bands!" Mr. Walker said. "Thanks," Alexus said. "If we ever preform again, we are so doing that song!" Oliver said. "Too true!" Alexus agreed as the ninja walked back to what they were doing. "I think that we have come too far to quit now," Alexus said, and the band agreed.

* * *

Later on, Nya and Zane were still working on Pixal, and Hope and Alexus were watching them. Actually, Alexus was watching as Hope was pretending that the table was a drum by banging her sticks onto it. Zane had an idea to give Pixal half his power source, and Nya was using special glasses to make sure she didn't mess up. Nya took a half a piece that served as Zane's heart, and he let out a pained gasp as she did so.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Modifying your original design could have... unintended consequences," Nya warned. "I'm certain," Zane said, looking at Pixal. Without another word, Nya turned towards Pixal, and placed the piece were a heart should be at, and Alexus stared the whole time, smiling. Suddenly, Pixal opened her bright green eyes, and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked, taking in the unfamiliar scene, until she spotted Zane. "Zane," she said, then, she saw his open gears. "You gave me half your life source. Why?" she asked. "Because, you know the system to Borg Industries, you are vital to the mission. And, you are vital to me," Zane added, looking at Pixal, his icy blue eyes full of compassion. He held out his hand, and Pixal took it, and Alexus was smiling even wider. "Aw, robot love, call me a sucker," Mrs. Walker said, voicing Alexus' thoughts. "But it's not half of what you and Jay have," she added to Nya.

"Nya and Jay? Would Nya and Cole be a more compatible match?" Pixal said, looking confused. Alexus, and Nya had a mortified look on their face, while Zane asked, "I don't understand, maybe you're malfunctioning from being shut down," Zane said. "No, all my scanners are running perfectly, and according to match maker, Cole is Nya's perfect match," Pixal said.

"Cole is Nya's perfect match?" a familiar voice said behind them. Jay and Kai had chosen now to enter the room, and Jay was looking devastated. Nya stood up and walked over to him. "Jay..." she started, reaching for his hand, but Cole and the rest of the band walked in. "Why is it so quiet in here? Did I miss another famous Jay Walker remark?" Cole asked. Jay looked at him with fierce eyes. "YOU!" Jay shouted, and before anyone could react, Jay tackled Cole to the ground, and everyone watched. "Oh, this is what it feels like when your OTP fails!" Alexus said, and Dawn nodded, because she was the only one who understood what Alexus just said.

* * *

**Okay, so that is what I have, and that last part killed me! I ship Jaya! And please tell me that you do too! Anyway, I will try to make sure this isn't as late next time, also, I have a new poll, so remember to vote!  
**


	3. Trouble

**I'm sorry this is late, but I've been getting a lot of rain where I'm at, and that has just been inspiring story idea after story idea, some of which, I've started writing in my journals. I'm also facing a few dilemma, but I'll tell you those later, so here is the chapter!**

* * *

Alexus looked at Jay and Cole, fighting. Feeling that the room was a bit stuffy, and the tension was high, she quickly crossed the room, and went outside. When Alexus closed the door behind her, she sighed in relief, and was wondering if she should get in the middle of what just happened. "Nah!" she said out loud, and heard something from the junkyard.

She quietly walked and looked over the side of the trailer, and almost gasped. Nindroids were being powered from something, but she didn't know what, and she quietly ran behind one of the nearby junk piles before anyone could see her. Looking back, the wise thing that Alexus could have done was warn the others, but it was too late now. One nindroid had climbed into the crane, and was using it to pick up the trailer before Alexus had time to process what was happening.

She looked up, and saw a nindroid on top of the junk pile. _I'm crazy, because this is going to be the dumbest thing I have ever done!_ She thought as she placed her foot securely on a discarded broken t.v., and started climbing to the top. "I hope this goes better than Anna's climb up the mountain," she whispered to herself, using an ironing board to pull herself up.

She looked to the trailer, and saw it being swung around by the crane. She grimanced as she thought about what it would be like to be in there. To make matters worst, the nindroid on top of the pile started shooting lazers or something at them. Alexus felt like she lost a few I.Q. points just thinking like that, and continued climbing. She was almost at the top when she saw one of the most bizarre things in her life.

It had appeared that Mr. and Mrs. Walker had jet packs for an escape, but instead of smoke, it left behind bubbles. "That is the third weirdest thing I have ever seen!" Alexus muttered as they flew past. She was close to the top when one of the bubbles apparently hit the nindroid's eye, and he stopped firing lazers. Then, Just as Alexus clambered to the top, the trailer was released, and it flew through the air!

She saw the ninja use spinjitzu to get out, and Alexus hoped that none of the members, Zane, or Pixal had gotten hurt when the trailer landed. She sighed in relief when everyone clambered out, uninjured. The nindroid heard her, and turned around. "Uh oh," she said, and ducked when the nindroid swung its fist at her. In a split second, Alexus did another brave or stupid thing, and tackled the nindroid, and they tumbled down the junk pile.

She fell onto her back in the dirt, hard. "Jack and Jill never told me how much this hurt! Then again, Jack and Jill tumbled down a grass hill, I tumbled down a junk heap onto hard dirt!" Alexus said before scrambling to her feet. The nindroid she took down was already up, and before she could react, he swung his fist at her before she could dodge.

"Where's Alexus?" Dawn asked, seeing the advancing nindroids. "I don't know, probably fighting, hiding, or getting her butt kicked," Harry said. "Look, the instruments!" Hope said, pointing past where Kai was fighting a nindroid. "I have a crazy idea!" Oliver said, running forward. He stopped in front of the insturments, and was about to pick up the guitar when something flew into him.

It turned out to be Alexus, her nose was dripping blood, and she got back up. "Hey, Oliver, sorry!" she quickly said, helping him to his feet. "What happened to you?" he asked, "Nothing much, just getting my butt kicked by a nindroid, and it's coming back!" she yelled, pointing. Indeed, and nindroid was coming their way. "Hold on, I have an idea!" Oliver said, grabbing Dawn's guitar. "Hurry up! I like not having broken bones!" Alexus shouted, before running towards this nindroid.

The rest of the band rushed over to Oliver. "What are you doing?" Hope asked. "Putting an idea to use," Oliver said, plugging the guitar into an amplifier. "This is hardly the time for a guitar solo!" Alexus shouted, the nindroid pressing her arm to her back. "That's debatable!" Oliver said, turning the amp full blast. "My arm is going to snap!" Alexus shouted in a strained voice. The nindroid simply laughed at her, and pressed her arm closer. Alexus gave a small scream of pain.

"Hold on, Alex!" Oliver said, swinging the guitar strap over his shoulder. Without another word, Oliver aggressively strummed the guitar, and Alexus felt her teeth vibrate from the high dynamics in the sound waves. The nindroid let go of her arm, and covered the part where ears would be, as its head started sparking. "Nice job!" Alexus said, standing next to Oliver, and she watched the nindroid collapse.

"Thanks," Oliver said. "HELP!" someone shouted, and Alexus recognized the voice. "Cole?" she said, looking around. She saw a garbage compressor, and saw Nya horrified at the controls. She quickly ran over, and looked at the controls. "A black and a blue wire?" Alexus asked incrediously, looking past the broken glass. "Yep, one of them stops this thing, and the other could crush them instantly!" Nya said, a piece of glass in her hand. "I can see the dilemma, is there any way I can help?" Alexus asked. "Would you happen to be a phycic?" Nya asked. "No, but I watch this show called Long Island Medium. It's awesome!" Alexus said. "I'm not helping, am I?" she asked, looking at Nya's expression. "No, not really," Nya said.

"JUST CUT ONE ALREADY!" Jay shouted. "He's in there too?" Alexus asked. "Yes," Nya said. Then, she closed her eyes, and gripped the glass a little harder before she put it under one of the wires, and slicing it. The crusher stopped, and the ceiling of it opened, to reveal Jay and Cole, looking more relived than ever. "Nya, you did it!" Cole said. "Which wire did you cut?" Jay asked, sitting up.

Nya smiled mischievously, and said, "Like I'll ever tell." When she turned away, Cole and Jay breath in each others faces. "What are you two doing?" Alexus asked, looking down at them. "Alexus, you're there? Which wire did she cut?" Cole asked. "Yeah, I'm not telling either, later!" Alexus said, getting off the machine. "But I'm your brother!" Cole called after her, but she ignored him.

She ran back to the band, who was more watching the fight than participating, and she didn't blame them, they didn't know how to fight much. "Hey, you're alive! I owe Dawn five bucks!" Harry said. "Why wouldn't I be?" Alexus asked, slightly offended as Dawn pocketed the money. "No reason. No reason," Harry quickly brushed off. "I would even ask," Alexus said, looking at the ninja, who had put all their attention into fighting one figure. "Wait a minute!" Alexus said, looking closer. "Sensei Wu?" she said, running forward.

"No! We can't lose the band leader!" Harry said, but she ignored him too. "Sensei?" Alexus asked, as he hit Jay in the stomach with his black staff. Sensei Wu turned to face her, and she gulped. This was Sensei, but it wasn't at the same time. He had a black beard instead of a white one, and a metallic hat in the place of the straw one. To make matters worst, he had a metal place on his face, and his eyes were red.

"Sorry, I had you confused with someone else," Alexus said quickly, trying to turn away, but Tech Wu, as Jay had dubbed him, swung his staff at her, and she quickly ducked. "This is one of the worst days ever!" she shouted, dodging another swing. "Join the club, sis!" Cole shouted from the ground. "Well, I've just haven't been attacked by my mentor before, so excuse me!" Alexus shouted, losing focus on the battle for a split second. During that moment, Tech Wu swung his staff, and hit Alexus at the side of the head. She spun around, for a few seconds, and stepped a little uncertainly.

"Going down," she said, before she eventually collapsed. "Again? Seriously?" Cole asked, looking at his sister. "Wow, she lasted longer than I thought," Kai said. "Yeah, that is true," Cole agreed. "Hey, are you going to talk, or are you guys going to actually try and get up?" Nya asked, and started walking towards the former sensei.

* * *

**Sorry this was a little shorter than usual, but I hope you liked it! I have a poll on my profile page, and I think that you might like the questions, so please vote! Also, how I said I was facing a dilemma, I've got over it, thanks to The Gray Ninja246, and I also want to tell you about one of the new story ideas, but I will do so later, because I'm running out of time, so see you next-**


	4. Mysteries all Around

**Sorry this is really late, I've just been exceedingly absent-minded, and still launching Rise of the Magic, which is getting close to its posting date, as well as System Reboot, I hope this can make up for it!**

* * *

Alexus felt like she was literally seeing stars as Nya walked over to the former Sensei. She tried to slide tackle him, but he moved out of the way. She sent multiple punches, but he dodged the all with ease. Nya tried to high kick Tech Wu in the head, but he blocked that with his black staff. She tried to punch him again, but he grabbed her fist, and swung her by the arm into a fallen security mech. He pressed his staff onto the mech, and electricity shot from it, and the mech's arms closed, and trapped Nya.

Consiousness slowly started to return to Alexus, and she looked up from the sand. "This isn't the worst feeling, I think when I got punched in the nose by a snake, that's the winner," she said to herself. Tech Wu ran past her, and up an overturned machine. When he reached the top, he slammed his staff down on the machine, and the conveyer belt started to spin. It was as if though the three ninja were on a tred mill that was going way too fast and uphill! It wasn't long until the ninja tripped, and flew back into the dirt, and dropping the techno weapons at the same time!

Tech Wu jumped down, and made to grab the weapons, but Zane was driving a machine with a magnet to pick up heavy metal objects with Pixal at his side. "Sorry, Sensei," he muttered, before pressing a button to start the magnet. Tech Wu flew up, and hit the magnet, along with the techno blades. "I always knew those two had a magnetic attraction," Kai said, slyly. "Really?" Nya asked, smirking, and crossing her arms when Cole and Jay pried the security mech's arms apart.

The band rushed over, and helped Alexus to her feet, while she was finally coming to. Suddenly, a figure in a white cloak that concealed his face appeared over the junk pile. He raised a bow and arrow, and cut the metallic wire holding the magnet up. It almost crushed Kai, but he quickly flipped out of the way, and Tech Wu landed next to the hooded figure. "Who the heck is that?" Jay shouted, as they all saw the figure. Well, almost all of them, Alexus' vision swam in and out in front of her. And her eyes blinked repeatedly behind her black rectangular rimmed glasses.

"I see stars," she said in a thick voice. "Wow, she was hit hard to sound so...not like her!" Jay said. Tech Wu raised his staff menacingly towards them all, and growled, but the cloaked figured put a hand on his shoulder. "That is enough! The Overlord will be please," the figure said, before they disappeared behind the pile and a few seconds later, a hover copter was flying away from the place they disappeared.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked. "I don't know," Cole said. "Perhaps I do," Pixal said. "Or I will, at least, because it appears our suspect left behind something," She further explained, picking up a small object. "What is it?" Cole asked. "It's obviously a clue, dirt clog!" Jay yelled. "I know that, zap trap, it's just so small, and I can't tell what it is!" Cole shouted back. Nya stepped between them. "Stop it, you two!" she said, glaring at them both, before stepping forward.

"Pixal, can you analyze it?" she asked. "Yes, but it is such a small item, it will take a few minutes before my scanners will pick up anything," she said. "In the meantime, I will see if I can find out what's wrong with Alexus," Zane said, walking over to her. Cole scoffed. "Good luck, I've been trying to find out what's wrong with my sister for years!" he said.

The band members sat her down on an overturned milk crate. Zane stooped to eye level, and pulled out a small flash light. "Alexus, see if you can follow my finger," he said, shining the light in her right eye, and holding up his first finger, he moved it a little, before he shined the light in her right eye, and repeated the process. He turned the flashlight off, and Alexus blinked a bit more. "Hmm, where would you say you got hit?" he asked, standing up to eye level. "Umm, I think it was here," she said slowly, touching a part on the side of her head, and she winced a little at the contact, and withdrew her hand.

"Hold on," Zane said, examining the side of her head. "Hmm, it just appears to be a lump, if you put some ice on it, it won't swell, and you should be fine tomorrow with no permanit damage," Zane said. "One problem; we don't have any ice, or bags to put some in if we find any!" Harry said. Zane rolled his eyes. "Alexus, can you rip any material from your sleeve?" he asked. "Sure, this was just a plain old shirt. I don't even know why I wore long sleeve in the desert!" she said, ripping it so that it was soon short on one side.

Zane clasped his hands together, and when he separated them, a small chunk of ice had formed. He took the ripped material, and wrapped it around the ice. "I guess he showed you," Oliver said to Harry as Zane handed Alexus the ice. "Thanks, Zane," she said, pressing it against her head. "No problem," he said, walking off.

"Well, I guess if were going to the city, we better grab our new instruments," Hope said, and the band walked off to where they left the instruments, Dawn more or less guiding Alexus.

* * *

Before night had fallen, Jay had successfully repaired a hover copter using solar panels. "I wish more things were solar powered, then we might help the environment," Alexus said, marveling at the machine. "Since the sun will be down soon, we'll have to wait until morning to use it, and I was thinking, if we get attack while we're sleeping, why don't two of us stand guard?" Jay said quickly, as if though he had swallowed ten cups of coffee.

"I'll do it," Hope and Kai said at the same time. "Are you sure that you can stay up all night?" Kai asked her in a challenging voice. "Please, I've slept on a bus for the past months, I barely fell asleep anyway!" Hope said. "So that explains your drumming skills," Kai said, smirking. Hope laughed lightly. "At least I'm not a walking match stick!" she said. "Oh really?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, especially one who's afraid of elves and ginger bread men!" Hope said. "Cole!" Kai shouted, looking at the black ninja. "Alexus!" Cole shouted looking at her, before high-fiving her, and everyone laughed.

"Can you at least pretend to be mad at your sister?" Kai asked. "You know, I'm trying hard, but... I really can't," Cole said. "What's next, are you afraid of Christmas too?" Hope asked. "Let's go, they call do this all year," Alexus said, and Nya nodded. They headed back to the area where the trailer was still overturned.

"Well, what are you afraid of?" Kai asked Hope. "I'm not telling you in this life or the next," she said. "Can you at least tell me what you like to do other than drumming? What shows do you like?" Kai asked, as they headed to the entrance of the junk yard. "Well, I kinda like watching that Dr. When show," Hope said. "No way, Alexus' is bringing out your inner geek!" Kai exclaimed, and they laughed. "So, how did you meet Alexus anyway?" Kai asked. "Well, we met before the form-a-band project. I remember that we were in art class together, and we at the same table," Hope said.

"Oh yeah, Alexus told me she loved drawing," Kai said. They leaded against the wall, and sat in the dirt, and looked at the stars. "How did you meet our singing friend?" Hope asked Kai. "Well, it started when she first came onto the Bounty, my first impression of her was, 'Oh no, not another Jay!'" Kai said in a panicked voice, and Hope laughed. "Then, she stayed on the Bounty for a week, and I though, 'Yep, she is exactly like Jay, down to the annoying laugh,'" Kai continued. "Yeah, but she knows her laugh is annoying, she's constantly saying it when she laughs," Hope said.

"Yeah," Kai said, looking at the sky. "Yeah," Hope said, following his gaze. The moon had risen high, and the sky was like splattered ink, and there were no stars out. "I wonder where the stars are at," Hope said, peering at the sky. "Weird, normally, it's only the city were you can't see them," Kai said. "So, what else do you want to talk about?" Hope asked. "Favorite movie?" Kai asked. "Hunger Games," Hope said. "Really, I kinda liked that series, but I really liked The Winter Solder," Kai said. Hope snickered a bit. "Is there something wrong with that?" Kai asked. "No, it just that you're the fire ninja, and," Hope started. "And winter has ice, and snow," Kai finished. "Yes, exactly," Hope said.

"Any other movies?" Kai asked. "I'm always watching Frozen with Alexus," Hope said. "Yeah, Jay's always watching that movie too," Kai said. "Really?" Hope asked. "Yes! And if I hear one more person sing "Let it Go," I'm going to scream!" Kai said. Hope had a knowing look in her eyes. "You like the movie, and know all the lyrics to all the songs don't you?" Kai asked. She nodded, and he groaned.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen_

Hope started singing in a alto/soprano voice. "Stop!" Kai shouted, but she grinned and continued.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

"I get it! You love the song, you've made your point!" Kai said, covering his ears. "Alright," Hope said. "You know, you do have a good singing voice," Kai said, uncovering his eyes. "Thanks," Hope said. "Do you sing in the band, or is it just drums for you?" Kai asked. "I'm the backup singer," Hope said. "Oh, be honest, do you think that Alexus is a spot light hog?" Kai asked, and Hope laughed. "Of course not! She's said in multiple interviews that she couldn't sing in front of all those people if she didn't have our support! She's even said that she's just drowning out the amazing music with her voice," Hope said. "Oh, that's good to know," Kai said.

"Personally, I don't mind being on drums, she's happy singing, and I'm happy doing drums," Hope said. "Well, I'm glad you're happy with what you're doing," Kai said. "Thanks," Hope said. There wasn't much to talk about, and they soon unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this was short, but I'm going to end it on that positive note.**

**I have a question; what do you think Alexus' middle name should be? I have Elizabeth from The Gray Ninja246, and I, myself have come up with Elinor. Let me know in your review, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Dreams

**Sorry this is super late! I've been busy with the whole, "back to school" thing! I hope this makes up for it! But, then again, some of you might not like the beginning.**

* * *

Cole had fallen into what he wished was a dreamless sleep. He toss and turned in the blankets they had retrieved. He was hoping that falling asleep would distract him from his guilty conscious, but it had only followed him there.

Cole was chasing a blue figure as fast as lightning through a forest. Cole was quick to notice that he was running through the Forest of Tranquility. He knew that he would never catch up to the figure, but he knew that he had more energy to burn. Eventually the blue figure did get tired, and stopped in the middle of a clearing.

Cole knew that the figure could have kept on running; something was wrong. "Jay, why did you stop?" Col's voice rung through the thicket of trees. The figure turned to face him. Cole noticed that the figure was not wearing ninja gi, but a blue hoodie, ad jeans of the same shade. The figure lowered the good they were wearing, so Cole saw who it was for the first time.

The figure did not have chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, but raven-black shoulder length hair and chocolate brown irises. Cole's knees weakened as his stomach churned and his heart tried to escape his chest. "Nya?" he said, his voice sounded abnormally small. Nya just smiled, and his heart thudded harder than ever, which he didn't think possible.

Cole was not aware of walking towards her, but he was. She started walking towards him. He stared into her eyes, moss green meeting chocolate brown. He leaned in, his heart thudding in his ears, blocking the sounds of the forest.

Finally, their lips met, and the smell of cherry blossoms washed over him. For her, the smell of autumn leaves clouded her thoughts, along with the fact that he was a great kisser. Eventually, they pulled away, and Cole realizing what just happened, sat up in his blankets, screaming.

* * *

Cole wasn't the only one who had a restless sleep. Nya was also tossing and turning in her sleep. Suddenly, she was running and she could hear thudding footfalls behind her. _How did I get here? _she thought as she leaped over a stump. _Why am I wearing blue? Why am I in the forest of Tranquility? Who is chasing me?_ the endless questions flew through her mind.

She soon ran out of energy and stopped in the middle of a clearing. the thing behind her stopped too. "Jay, why did you stop?" she heard a familiar voice ask. she turned around to see Cole, and she lowered her blue hood. "Nya?" he asked weakly. She had to smile at the irony; Cole never got nervous, let alone around her. He started walking towards her, and vice versa.

She stared into his mossy green eyes. It was a horrible shade, but it made his eyes even more beautiful. she leaned up, and he leaned down. Their lips locked, and Nya's heart started pounding in her ears. She was surprised that Cole couldn't hear it. An aroma of autumn leaves clouded her thoughts. She had to admit, he was a great kisser.

When they pulled away, she started screaming as she sat up in her blankets at the same time as Cole, startling everyone around them. Alexus shot up screaming, and she punched to her right, and her fist came in contact with Cole's nose. "OW!" he said placing his hands over his nose, as she looked at him with surprise and guilt. "Sorry, I had the weirdest dream!" Alexus said. "I think I can relate," Nya and Cole muttered at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I dreamed that I was in a restaurant, and Tom Felton showed up, and I became frozen with fear. To make matters worst, he was followed by David Tennant, and Andrew Garfield, and they all wanted to take a picture with me!" Alexus said, her eyes wide. "You win!" Nya said, with fake, but convincing enthusiasm. "Man, you must really love British actors," Jay said. "Duh," Alexus and Dawn said in unison. "So, what was your dream about? Surviving a tsunami that hit only your jr high?" Alexus asked Cole. "No," Cole said firmly. "Trying to find an unknown object with one of your favorite book characters?" Alexus asked. "No," Cole said, a little impatiently. "How about-" Alexus started, but Cole cut her off. "My dreams, Alex, my dreams," he said. "Do you remember anything?" Alexus asked. "No, nothing," Cole lied.

"Ah, I hate it when that happens, but I always have my dream journal and a pencil with me," Alexus said, taking out a black leather journal and a mechanical pencil from behind her. "How do you sleep on top of those? Don't they make it uncomfortable?" Nya asked, looking at the objects in Alexus' hands. "Oh, yes, but I've gotten use to it," Alexus said.

"Okay, setting that aside, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep," Cole said, eyeing his sister as if though she expressed the desire to go to Hogwarts, again. "Alright," Alexus said, turning over to her side to demonstrate that she was going to do the same thing. Soon, everyone fell back asleep, except for three.

_What did that dream mean?_ Nya thought.

_Can I really do that to one of my best friends? _Cole pondered, his conscious as guilty as it could ever be.

_I wonder if I really do belong if Huffelpuff? _Alexus asked mentally.

Then, she noticed the absence of a certain noise. Back before she attended Marty Oppenhimer, she and Cole had rooms next to each other, and she always heard his loud snores, but today, it wasn't there. _Looks like I'm not the only one awake._ Alexus thought, before closing her eyes, and drifting off to a place she could only dream about.

* * *

Kai was the first to wake up. As always, as soon as the sun rises over the horizon, he was there to see it. He blinked in the sunlight, and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, and saw the vast desert ahead of him, as far as his eye could see. Despite what happened yesterday, he felt peaceful, and calm. It was then, he noticed that he was lying next to Hope Granger. He moved away slightly, as the sense of peace was gone.

He thought she looked happy in her sleep, for there was a faint smile on her lips. She looked beautiful as the rising sunlight hit her dirty blond hair. Kai ran a hand through his own dark brown hair, making it messier than it already was. "Some night watch we are," he muttered, looking around. He yawned, and realized that he was extremely bored, and his mind was still hazy from sleep.

"Morning, Kai," a voice said from the entrance of the junkyard. He looked over, and saw Alexus standing there, one eye was closed. "Isn't it a little early to be waking up?" Kai asked. Alexus gave him a pointed look. "Touche," Kai muttered. "In all fairness, I'm normally not up at sunrise, but do you know how uncomfortable it is?" Alexus started. "Sleeping on the ground?" Kai finished. "No, sleeping on a journal and mechanical pencil," Alexus said, taking the objects out. "Why did you do that?" Kai asked. "Because, I didn't want anyone stealing my dream journal," Alexus said. "Why would someone do that?" Kai asked. "I don't know, I just don't like to take risk," Alexus said. "Your brother is a ninja, and you charged at nindroids, yesterday," Kai said. "Touche," Alexus said.

"So, why do you write your dreams down?" Kai asked as Alexus sat down next to him. "Well, it's one of the first steps to lucid sleeping, the stage of where you can control your dreams," Alexus explained. "Oh, do you have bad dreams?" Kai asked. "Sometimes. Sometimes they're good dreams, but most of the time, I can't remember, that's why I have the journal," Alexus said, looking at the horizon.

"So, how did the night watch go?" she asked, looking over at Hope. "Well, we fell asleep, but I was alert the whole time!" Kai said. "Yes, that's why you show all the sighs of recently waking up from a deep sleep," Alexus said. "Smart Alex," Kai said. "I believe the term is "smart alec," Alexus said. "Normally, but you're a different case," Kai said. "Yeah, but let's face it, both of us are the same level of stubborn, and our siblings would agree," Alexus said. "Yeah, speaking of Cole and Nya, what do you think-?" Kai started but Alexus held up a hand to silence him. "I do not want to think about it, one of my real world OTP's is failing," she said in a business-like tone.

"OTP?" Kai asked. "You wouldn't get it, it's sorta a fangirl thing, but they're initials. They stand for One True Pairing, you know, a ship," Alexus explained quickly. "A ship?" Kai asked. "You know, it's a long story, and hard to explain," Alexus said. "Thank you, you were giving me a headache," Kai said, rubbing his head, and smirking. "Hmm, I do have that affect when it comes to the subject of my interest," Alexus said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kai muttered, and Alexus punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm. "That's for calling me weird, and it being true," Alexus said. "Jeez, I will never doubt the fact that Cole's your brother," Kai said. Alexus punched him in the arm again. "Ow! What was that for?" Kai said, his arm genuinely sore now. "For questioning whether or not Cole was my brother in the first place," Alexus said simply. "All I meant was that you both have really strong punches," Kai said. "Okay," Alexus said, before punching his arm for a third time. "Ow! What was that for!" Kai said. "Because, it's kinda fun to punch you in the arm, kinda like how I like to tassel Cole's hair even though he's like five inches taller than me," Alexus said.

"You got all kinds of weird things going on in that imagination of yours," Kai said. "Yeah, it keeps me entertained," Alexus said, nodding her head slightly. "So, when do you think we'll get a move on to Ninjago City?" Alexus asked. "Probably when everyone else is awake," Kai said, looking over at Hope, who was still asleep. "More than likely," Alexus said, still looking at the rising sun, which was almost fully over the horizon.

"You act like you've never see a sunrise," Kai said, eyeing her expression. "I haven't, I'm a late sleeper, and there are some tall buildings back at mine and Cole's home," Alexus said.

"Really? I see one every morning, I use to be able to just go onto the deck of the Bounty, before I took up a position as a History teacher," Kai said. "I think it inspires the artist in me," Alexus said. "Oh, that's right, you like to draw, right?" Kai asked, remembering some time ago when she was telling him her other interest. "Yeah, I find inspiration in a lot of things, and not just for drawing, sometimes, it could be inspiration for writing a story and whatnot," Alexus said. Then, she stood up. "I think I'm going to go wonder around, something to occupy my mind until it's time to leave for the city," she said before walking back to the junkyard.

"I will never understand her," Kai muttered, before looking back at the sunrise.


End file.
